


P.O.S - The Tome

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [79]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Makoto Yūki/Minato Arisato & Elizabeth from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Makoto/Minato requests help in terms of Persona's from Elizabeth, only for something unspeakable to happen...





	P.O.S - The Tome

One early morning, Makoto Yūki headed to Paulownia Mall in order to visit the Velvet Room to get some Persona’s ready for the next Dark Hour. As he headed into the Velvet Room, he discovered quite a shock. There was no Elizabeth or even Igor present. He walked inside, searching around the small room for either one of their presences. As he searched, he heard almost like a whisper making him shiver a little. He headed towards the whisper to see Elizabeth’s book: The Tome, which contained the Persona Compendium. She was never seen without this book, which confused him even more.  
“Hello? Liz?” Makoto called out.  
His voice echoed across the room to no reply. He picked up the book slowly; it was rather heavy. Despite it being Elizabeth’s, Makoto was very interested on how the tome worked, creating and summoning Persona’s for him to use. He opened it slowly, only seeing a spiral symbol on a blue card that was stuck to a page that read: ‘Transformation.’ Curious, he looked into the spiral more as it started to spin slowly. He tried to look away but his eyes were focused on it, the spiral spinning faster and faster. He wanted to move away, but his body wouldn’t let him, like his body and senses were frozen. He heard a faint whisper coming from the book. He couldn’t make out what it was though. His eyes started to spiral slowly as his arms dropped down. He only continued to stare at it as his expression turned into a smile. Suddenly, he felt himself get slowly sucked into the Tome, feeling something like a rope wrap round his limbs, pulling him inside. It only took a few seconds for Makoto to be fully sucked into the Tome as it shut suddenly, dropping back into its place. Hidden behind a pillar was Elizabeth who had witnessed the whole event, only giving a warm smile. What had happened was her plan all along.  
“I made my living as an elevator attendant, but...” She smiled, walking over to her Tome. “I have wanted more. And it is all thanks to you Makoto. Showing me the cultures of this world. We’ll always be together no matter what.”  
She opened it to the page of the spiral card as it popped out the page, floating in the air above her.  
“Your fate is in the cards.” She claimed. "My cards..."

Many months passed and the other members of S.E.E.S had presumed Makoto had tragically died, no sign of anything that proved he was still alive. They were all very upset but Aigis had taken over the role that Makoto once had, inheriting the power to summon multiple Personas at the cost of being unable to Orgia Mode. She wanted to find the one who could’ve killed Makoto, taking him away from her life. One day, they had confronted Elizabeth in one of the dungeons that appeared during the Dark Hour. Aigis and her friends looked at Elizabeth, only being greeted with a warm smile.  
“We have come to accept your request.” Aigis proclaimed.  
“To duel me?” Elizabeth questioned. “Very well, I must observe what kind of power Makoto’s friends possess.  
She opened her Tome as a spiral card came out, floating above her.  
“I shall not hold back and neither shall my Persona.” She smiled.  
She struck the floating card above her, calling out her Persona of choice. Aigis and her friends were prepared for battle but not for what was before their eyes. Floating above Elizabeth was her Persona whom was... Makoto! His eyes glowed red as he held onto a black lyre just like what his original Persona: Orpheus possessed. His body shape was that similar to Orpheus as well.  
"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Makoto: Formally Orpheus though new master of strings..." Makoto’s voice echoed.  
Elizabeth looked up smiling happily, her plan of turning Makoto into her obedient Persona a success.  
The others were speechless, their eyes widened in shock, surprise and horror. Aigis and Yukari shook in fright, seeing their beloved man turned into a Persona who was used by the Velvet Room assistant.  
“Let’s go my darling.” Elizabeth said. “Agidyne please!”  
They only watched as Makoto played his lyre, sending a fire spell towards his former friends, engulfing the scenery in front of him in flames. Elizabeth was proud of herself, not just because she gained an epically powerful Persona but also making the one she cared about most be with her for all of eternity.


End file.
